Le Sourire du Diable
by Ghostly Doll
Summary: Quand une affaire de meurtre éclate, c’est Sora et Riku qui sont chargés de l’affaire. Mais les morts se multiplient, inexorablement. Les larmes aussi. Et l’amour s’en mêle…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le Sourire du Diable

**Auteur : **Ghostly Doll

**Disclaimers :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Square et Disney, et blablabla...

**Pairing** : SoraxRiku, et autres…

**Raiting :** T

**Résumé** : « Le regard froid de l'homme en noir se posa alors sur sa proie. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais il adorait les défis. Et rien ne le détournerait de son but. » Quand une affaire de meurtre éclate, c'est Sora et Riku qui sont chargés de l'affaire. Mais les morts se multiplient, inexorablement. Les larmes aussi. Et l'amour s'en mêle…

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai commencé à écrire ça dans le train, pendant les vacances de Février. J'avais envie d'écrire une histoire yaoi sur fond de meurtres… Ou vice-versa. Eh bien c'est fait ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

**P.S. :** Merci Duncan pour toutes tes idées de titre ! Mais en fait j'en ai choisi un autre xD

**P.P.S. :** Happy birthday to me... Et Peter Pan n'est pas venu me chercher, ce goujat.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quand l'homme en noir pénétra dans le Jardin Royal, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'agitation qui y régnait.

Une fois de plus, un procès était organisé au Pays des Merveilles.

Mais cela ne perturba pas l'homme en noir. Pas du tout. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, quand bien même ce devait être en présence d'une cinquantaine de témoins, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

L'homme en noir avança de trois pas, et évalua la situation autour de lui.

Le procès était – évidemment – présidé par la Reine de Cœur, qui avait sa façon bien à elle d'exécuter la justice : la sentence d'abord, le jugement ensuite. Le seul problème était que, une fois la sentence énoncée, l'accusé n'était généralement plus là pour écouter son jugement, ayant été congédié d'un hurlement sans équivoque, « Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! » .

Le Lapin Blanc présentait les charges, d'une voix quelque peu monocorde et essoufflée – rien d'étonnant, après avoir couru toute la journée afin d'arriver en temps et en heure au procès. L'homme en noir le gratifia d'un rapide coup d'œil, et ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans son assiette, sa chair tendre rôtie à point et recouverte d'une délicieuse sauce aux champignons. À cette seule pensée, l'homme en noir se pourléchait les babines. Mais ce n'était pas pour manger le Lapin qu'il était venu.

Le regard froid de l'homme en noir se posa alors sur l'accusée – sa proie.

Face à la Reine de Cœur, bien que légèrement en contrebas, une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds écoutait les accusations prononcées contre elle, et l'homme en noir pouvait imaginer sans peine ses grands yeux bleus outragées et sa moue butée.

Elle était encadrée de deux cartes à jouer, qui faisaient office de gardes, avec des lances pointues donc le bout était en forme de pique.

Des dizaines d'autres cartes, armées de la même manière, se trouvaient dans le Jardin Royal.

Ça n'allait pas être facile, songea l'homme en noir. Mais c'était un défi à prendre. Et justement, il adorait les défis.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres minces. D'un pas décontracté, mais décidé, il avança encore de quelques pas.

* * *

Sora se massait les tempes en soupirant.

Assis dans un fauteuil de cuir confortable, il fermait les yeux, profitant d'une pause bien méritée. Depuis huit heures ce matin, il enchaînait les consultations et écoutait les plaintes et les requêtes d'une foule de personnes en détresse. Et il n'avait même pas eu droit à un sandwich ou un thé. Bref, il était exténué.

Il sursauta soudainement en entendant quelqu'un frapper contre la porte ouverte de son bureau. Sans rouvrir les yeux, il gémit d'un ton suppliant :

— S'il vous plaît, je prends une petite pause, revenez dans un quart d'heure…

— J'espérais que tu aurais du temps à me consacrer, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas…

Sora avait immédiatement rouvert les yeux à l'entente de la voix tendrement ironique, si familière…

— Riku !

L'argenté souriait, appuyé contre la porte. D'un pas souple, il rejoignit Sora, qui, de son fauteuil, tendait les bras vers lui comme un enfant, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, le petit châtain entoura la taille de Riku de ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son ventre, en poussant un nouveau soupir – de contentement, cette fois.

— Je suis tellement heureux de te voir… murmura-t-il en respirant avec délice l'odeur de Riku.

Riku contempla la tête de piques avec un regard attendri. Sa main droite glissa sur la nuque de Sora, qu'il caressa de son pouce.

— Moi aussi.

Et Sora ferma les yeux de bien-être.

— Euh, excusez-moi… C'est bien ici le bureau de Sora ?

Ledit Sora étouffa un grognement et se recula de Riku pour voir la personne qui venait de parler. Son air maussade se changea aussitôt en une mine surprise.

— Kairi ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Sora, tu es bien là ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille. Mais… C'est Riku avec toi !

— Salut, se contenta de dire l'argenté.

— Oh là là, ça fait _tellement_ longtemps ! Comment allez-vous ? babilla Kairi en s'avança vers eux, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres tartinées de gloss.

Depuis la fin de leur précédente aventure, Kairi avait repris le cours de ses études, contrairement à Riku et Sora – ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas caché sa joie de ne plus retourner à l'école. C'est pourquoi les trois amis ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant, car Kairi avait beaucoup de devoirs et de grandes difficultés à rester dans la moyenne ; et de leur côté, Riku et Sora s'entraînaient beaucoup ensemble, continuaient à améliorer leurs techniques de combat et leur magie, tout en se rapprochant encore et encore. Kairi n'osait en faire la remarque, mais elle se sentait à l'écart de leur duo si soudé. Ils parlaient si souvent de leurs aventures, des autres mondes, dont la rouquine ne connaissaient pratiquement rien. C'était frustrant. Surtout qu'elle avait toujours eu un penchant pour…

— Kairi ? Hé ho ?

Sora agitait sa main devant les yeux de son amie.

— Hein ? fit celle-ci, l'air aussi hagarde qu'une poule seule en plein soleil.

— Je te demandais si ça se passait bien au lycée.

— Ah ! Oui, ça va. Enfin, à peu près…

— C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Riku avec intérêt.

Il avait toujours pris à cœur les études. Il les aurait sûrement continuées si son rôle n'avait pas été de sauver l'univers aux côtés de Sora.

Kairi se tortillait les doigts, mal à l'aise.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Le prof de maths n'autorise pas la calculatrice aux contrôles. Et la prof de français explique mal, du coup je fais des fautes. De plus, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, alors en histoire, je rame…

La jeune fille avait légèrement bafouillé sous les regards amusés de ses deux amis. Finalement, Sora éclata de rire, ce qui acheva de troubler Kairi, écarlate.

— Eh bien, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place ! sourit Riku, tandis que Sora continuait de s'esclaffer.

— Oh, ça se passe bien quand même, se défendit Kairi, en jetant des regards désespérés vers Sora qui se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

Riku se renfrogna en surprenant son regard. Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments de Kairi à l'égard du châtain, et malgré lui, ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Heureusement, cela ne _semblait_ pas réciproque. Sora n'avait peut-être pas eu la moindre arrière-pensée quand il avait promis à Kairi de revenir et de lui rendre son porte-bonheur. Mais ça, Riku n'en était pas certain…

— Enfin bref, je ne suis pas venue pour parler de l'école. Le temps est magnifique ! Ça vous dirait d'aller sur notre île ?

— Et comment ! s'exclama Sora, ravi. Je vais fermer le bureau !

Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, six mois auparavant, le Roi Mickey lui avait demandé dans une lettre d'ouvrir un « bureau de plaintes », afin de rendre service à la population de l'Île du Destin. Inutile de dire que, au lieu d'être appelé à sauver le monde, Sora devait retrouver des objets perdus ou faire descendre les chats des arbres, ce qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Mais, étant de nature serviable, il n'osait jamais refuser un service.

Aussi, la perspective de quitter son bureau pendant quelques heures le réjouissait grandement.

Kairi lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant, puis se tourna vers Riku, qui était resté silencieux.

— Et toi, Riku ? Tu viens avec nous ?

— Eh bien…

L'argenté hésita. Et si Kairi se mettait à draguer Sora et qu'il se retrouver « de trop » ?

— Oh, allez Riku ! insista Sora en le regardant avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Comment résister à une moue si adorable ?

— Bon, très bien, céda Riku, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Puisqu'il venait, il ferait en sorte que Kairi et Sora ne se retrouvent pas seuls. Hors de question que la rouquine se déclarât au châtain. « Je ne laisserai Sora à personne. Jamais. »

* * *

— J'aime la vie ! hurlait Sora, debout face à la mer, le vent lui fouettant le visage.

La brise marine lui donnait une impression de sel sur la langue. L'air avait un goût de liberté. Et c'était comme ça que Sora se sentait en cet instant.

Libre.

Riku et Kairi se tenaient à quelques pas de lui, et il pouvait entendre leur rire comme s'ils se trouvaient juste derrière son épaule. Cette espèce de proximité, alors qu'ils étaient éloignés, rappelait à Sora cette même contiguïté qu'il y avait entre leurs cœurs et que les difficultés n'avaient pas réussi à effacer.

Le cœur de Sora était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve. Même quand Riku avait essayé de le tuer, il ne l'avait pas haï. Il avait tout essayé pour le ramener vers la Lumière. Parce que, quand le garçon lui avait fait une déclaration de guerre, Sora avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, en face de lui. Et son intuition s'était révélée juste : c'était le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort qui avait mené les ficelles. Enfin, quelque chose du genre. Jamais Riku ne lui aurait fait ça, sinon.

Et maintenant que tout allait pour le mieux et que les mondes étaient en paix, Sora ne les quitterait plus jamais. Il ne _le_ quitterait plus jamais.

— Sora, regarde !

La voix perçante de Kairi sortit le châtain de sa rêverie. Alerté, il se tourna vers l'endroit que désignait son amie et poussa un cri de surprise.

— Une lettre dans une bouteille, encore ? Ils ne font décidément pas dans l'originalité…

Riku se pencha pour ramasser ladite bouteille et vit le sceau royal – représentant la forme de la tête du monarque – sur le parchemin.

— Elle est du roi, annonça-t-il, blasé.

— Oh non… gémit Sora en se cachant la tête dans les mains.

Les deux lettres que leur avait envoyé le roi étaient toutes de contenus divers et divertissants. La toute dernière remontait à deux semaines et tenait les propos suivants :

« _Sora,_

_La Reine et moi traversons une période difficile, et ici période difficile signifie qu'elle fait chambre à part. Pourrais-tu donc acheter une jolie robe (taille 6 ans) et me la renvoyer afin que je lui offre ? Je n'ai aucun temps pour moi, ça me serait d'une très grande aide._

_Merci,_

_Mickey._

_P.S. : Je suis désolé, mais ne disposant plus de fonds royaux, je serai dans l'incapacité de te rembourser._

_P.P.S. : T'es-tu mesuré dernièrement ? Tu devrais essayer de manger plus de soupe ou de prendre des vitamines C, Yen Sid m'a fait l'autre jour la remarque que pour un héros, ta taille n'était pas assez crédible._ »

La lettre avait aussitôt été froissée et piétinée par Sora qui avait hurlé des injures à l'intention du souverain que la bienséance m'empêche de répéter. Disons simplement qu'il était question de viande de souris bien saignante.

Bref, c'est pourquoi notre héros à piques était assez anxieux suite à l'arrivée de cette nouvelle lettre.

— Je me demande de quoi elle peut bien parler, murmura Kairi, sa curiosité à peine voilée.

— C'est ce que nous allons bientôt découvrir, répondit Riku en ouvrant la bouteille.

Il en sortit la lettre, la déroula et commença à la lire silencieusement. Ses yeux turquoises s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

— Alors ? grogna Sora. Combien de munnies vais-je devoir y laisser cette fois ?

— Zéro. Lis ça.

Riku lui tendit la lettre d'un air médusé. Avec un peu d'inquiétude, Sora la parcourut du regard.

« _Sora, Riku,_

_Je vous écris cette fois pour vous parler d'un drame qui s'est passé, voilà quelques jours. Un meurtre a été commis. Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer dans une simple lettre. Il faut que vous me rejoignez au Château Disney. J'ai envoyé le vaisseau gummi vous chercher._

_À bientôt._ »

Il n'avait même pas signé. Il avait appliqué un tampon du sceau royal.

Sora resta une minute sans voix. Sa bouche s'était légèrement ouverte sous le coup de la surprise et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur incrédule.

Il sursauta soudainement quand il sentit une main se poser sous sa mâchoire pour la forcer à remonter.

— Tu vas gober des mouches, plaisanta Riku, sa main toujours contre le menton de Sora.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard ébahi et ne songea même pas à repousser sa main.

— Riku, un _meurtre_ a été commis. Comment peux-tu songer à rire ?

— Un meurtre ? se récria Kairi, qui n'avait toujours pas lu la lettre.

Sora hocha la tête, se dégagea doucement de la main de Riku et passa le parchemin à la rouquine, qui pâlit en la lisant.

— C'est horrible, finit-elle par dire. À mon avis, le Roi veut que nous retrouvions l'assassin.

Riku retrouva aussitôt son sérieux.

— _Nous_ ?

— Oui, nous : Sora, toi et moi.

— Pas question ! répliquèrent en chœur les deux garçons. Tu ne viens pas avec nous.

— Quoi ? protesta Kairi, outrée.

— C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

— Ah non alors ! Je veux me battre avec vous !

— Justement, on ne va pas se battre, on va _enquêter_.

— C'est toujours pareil ! Je suis _toujours_ exclue de vos aventures ! Ce n'est pas juste !

— La vie n'est pas juste, répondit froidement Riku, agacé par la réaction puérile et immature de Kairi.

Celle-ci le gratifia d'un regard noir, puis tourna vers Sora de grands yeux humides afin de l'émouvoir.

— Sora… supplia-t-elle d'une voix caressante, persuadée que ça allait fonctionner.

Sora secoua la tête et ajouta en guise de réconfort :

— Allez Kairi, ne sois pas triste : enquêter n'a absolument _rien_ d'amusant. Et puis, pour résoudre une énigme, il faut avoir un minimum de Q.I., tu nous gênerais plus qu'autre chose.

— …

Kairi était trop interloquée pour répondre. Sora… _Son_ Sora venait de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas de Q.I. … !

Riku se mordait les lèvres, histoire de se retenir de rire au nez de la pauvre rouquine. Si elle pouvait voir sa tête, à cet instant ! Elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi déconfite. Et Riku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se réjouir. Car cela signifiait que Sora n'aimait pas plus Kairi que ça ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas osé se moquer d'elle de la sorte… N'est-ce pas ?

— Bon allez Riku, enchaîna Sora tout guilleret. Allons attendre le vaisseau !

Kairi réprima un sanglot. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si humiliée ! Elle tourna brusquement les talons et s'enfuit en pleurant sous les regards ébahi ou blasé de Sora et Riku.

Le châtain se tourna vers son ami, l'air inquiet.

— Tu crois que je lui ai fait de la peine ?

— Elle s'en remettra, répliqua Riku avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

Sora approuva, soulagé. Kairi était son amie d'enfance, elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux, et il s'en serait voulu de la blesser… Pas autant que pour Riku, certes. Riku était bien _plus_ important.

Le châtain se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de penser et se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Riku était son meilleur ami, enfin ! Il ne pouvait pas songer à de pareilles choses ! …

— Hé, Sora !

Sora frissonna. Cela lui faisait toujours cet effet quand Riku prononçait son nom…

— Ouais ? finit-il par répondre.

— Le vaisseau est là !

Sora releva brusquement la tête, se faisant au passage un torticolis.

— Où ça ?!

Il suivit le regard de l'argenté et aperçut le petit vaisseau rouge et jaune en forme de Lego qui avait accosté avec douceur dans l'eau, près du rivage. Le visage du châtain se fendit d'un immense sourire et il se mit à courir pour rejoindre le vaisseau gummi. Riku marchait tranquillement sur ses pas.

— Couac ! Même pas de piste d'atterrissage ! Ils ne reçoivent donc jamais personne, ici ? pestait une voix aussi canardesque qu'incompréhensible.

— Oh, eh bien je crois qu'à la base, nous devons protéger le désordre des mondes et ne pas nous émincer dans leurs histoires, répondit une autre voix dont l'étrangeté rivalisait avec celle de la première.

— Donald, Dingo ! cria Sora, fou de joie, en s'élançant vers ses amis.

— C'est l'_ordre_ ! Et on dit s'_immiscer_ ! reprit sévèrement Donald.

— Ahyuk, oui, c'est vrai…

— Hé ho, les gars ! Je suis là !

Sora agitait les bras devant eux, vexé qu'ils ne l'aient même pas remarqué. Il n'était quand même pas petit à ce point… Si ?

Donald leva enfin les yeux vers le châtain.

— Sora !

Il le jaugea de haut en bas.

— Tu n'as pas du tout changé…

— Toi non plus ! riposta dare-dare le garçon.

— Ahyuk ! Moi je trouve que Sora a l'air plus mûr, dit Dingo d'un air songeur.

Sora le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant et les serra tous deux dans ses bras.

— Vous m'avez manqué, les gars ! La vie est moins drôle sans vous !

Donald et Dingo lui rendirent son étreinte avec émotion. C'est vrai que cela faisait si longtemps…

— Hum hum.

Riku toussotait, légèrement agacé. Enfin quoi, c'était _son_ Sora qu'ils étaient en train de monopoliser, là ! Les deux compères lâchèrent donc le petit châtain.

— Oh, bonjour Riku ! sourit Dingo.

— Ouais, salut… marmonna Donald.

Le canard n'avait jamais tellement aimé Riku. Il donnait l'impression de snober les autres, à regarder le monde de sous ses mèches blanches… Pardon, argentées. Et puis voilà, il s'était laissé entraîner par les Ténèbres. C'était il y a deux ans, certes, mais Donald, contrairement à Sora, était rancunier. Il avait essayé de les tuer, quand même ! Enfin, il était censé pardonner à l'argenté, lui aussi, mais bon… Il n'en avait _pas_ envie. Un point c'est tout.

— Bonjour, dit sobrement Riku. Alors, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

— Pas ici, dans le vaisseau. On ne sait jamais, répliqua Donald en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, comme si un Sans-Cœur allait écouter leur conversation – en supposant, bien sûr, qu'un Sans-Cœur pouvait entendre, ne possédant pas d'oreilles.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent gravement, et tous remontèrent dans le vaisseau gummi, où Tic et Tac les accueillirent avec leur entrain habituel.

— Salut les amis !

— Un octave plus bas, s'il vous plaît ! grinça Donald.

— Coucou vous deux ! répondit Sora joyeusement aux deux petits écureuils, sans prendre en compte la remarque de Donald, qui secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

Un quatrième siège avait été installé dans le vaisseau, pour Riku. Sora eut une moue déçue. Il n'aurait été contre s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'argenté… Il secoua la tête pour éloigner ces pensées.

— Je pilote ! annonça-t-il.

— Couac ?! s'exclama Donald.

— Oh allez, ça fait longtemps !

— Justement !

— Ils font ça tout le temps ? demanda Riku à Dingo.

Dingo gloussa.

— Ils reprennent leurs anciennes habitudes.

Quelques éclats de voix plus tard, Donald s'était installé à la place du conducteur et Sora boudait dans son coin.

Le vaisseau décolla.

Donald et Dingo parlaient entre eux – ce qui était très malpoli – et Sora ne prononçait pas un mot, contemplant l'espace à travers un hublot près de lui. Riku s'ennuyait. Il aurait voulu discuter avec Sora, mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ce que l'argenté ignorait, c'était que son ami pensait justement à lui. Et pas de façon anodine, qui plus est…

Sora eut alors une soudaine envie de se claquer la tête contre un mur – de dont il ne se priva pas, d'ailleurs. Il aurait une belle bosse, mais il s'en fichait. Enfin quoi, ce n'était plus possible ! Ses hormones le travaillaient donc au point de fantasmer sur _son meilleur ami_ ?

Riku l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. Sora venait de rougir comme s'il avait brusquement eu une poussée de fièvre…

— Sora, est-ce que ça va ?

— Hein ? Ah, oui, oui… Ça va, bafouilla le châtain en rougissant de plus belle. Juste un peu chaud…

Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

L'argenté haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu, et se pencha vers Sora, qui écarquilla les yeux à ce rapprochement.

— Ri - Riku ?!

Doucement, Riku prit en coupe le visage de Sora et colla son front contre le sien.

— En effet, tu es brûlant, murmura-t-il, inquiet. Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre ?

Sora ouvrit la bouche, la referma et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'arrivait pas à penser de manière cohérente avec Riku aussi près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. S'il se penchait plus, un tout petit peu plus, leurs lèvres se frôleraient…

Mais Riku se recula, un air pensif sur son beau visage, se demandant toujours ce que son ami pouvait bien avoir. Ledit ami dont la couleur rivalisait avec celle des tomates trop mûres et qui se retenait de sauter sur Riku pour lui avouer lingualement l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

— On est arrivés ! annonça soudainement Donald.

Les deux amis sursautèrent. Sora reprit ses esprits.

— Déjà ?

En effet, ils se trouvaient dans le hangar gummi du Château Disney. Le voyage avait été rapide… Comme on dit, "le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse" !

Les quatre compagnons sortirent du vaisseau et quittèrent le hangar gummi pour aller rejoindre la salle du trône, où le Roi les attendait.

— Et surtout Sora, n'oublie pas de t'incliner devant le Roi, rappela Donald au châtain.

— Oui, acquiesça celui-ci.

— Et ne l'interromps pas quand il parle.

— Ok.

— Et ne commence pas à le secouer s'il t'énerve !

— Ça va, j'ai compris !

Le canard eut une moue dubitative, mais stoppa là son sermon. Le temps pressait, un tueur se promenait en liberté, assoiffé de sang, de chair fraîche !… Euh, non, peut-être pas de chair fraîche, après tout rien ne pouvait que c'était un cannibale.

Donald frappa quelques petits coups dans l'immense battant et une petite porte se découpa à leur hauteur. Sora fut le premier à la franchir.

La salle du trône n'avait pas du tout changé depuis la dernière fois que le châtain y était venu : cette pièce blanche était toujours aussi vaste… Et toujours aussi vide. Outre le trône tendu de velours rouge, tout au fond de la salle, et le monarque assis dessus.

— Nous voilà, votre Altesse ! cria Dingo pour se faire entendre du fond de la salle.

— Bien !

Le Roi n'attendit pas qu'ils eussent atteint le trône ; il sauta à bas du siège et s'avança rapidement vers le petit groupe.

— Bon, l'heure est grave. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre en salutations et autres. Un tueur œuvre en ce moment-même.

— Oui, Majesté, approuva Riku. Mais que s'est-il passé, exactement ?

— Qui est mort ? précisa Sora, inquiet que la victime soit un de ses amis.

Mickey soupira.

— C'est Alice.

Les yeux bleus de Sora s'agrandirent.

— Alice… ?

— Du Pays des Merveilles, confirma le Roi, lugubre.

Le petit châtain ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, sans qu'il soit capable de les arrêter. Un sanglot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

— Sora, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Donald avec sollicitude.

Sora hocha la tête mais Riku foudroya le canard du regard.

— À ton avis, est-ce qu'il a l'air d'aller bien ? l'attaqua-t-il, en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Sora. Allez Sora, calme-toi…

— Ça fait deux fois… articula le châtain entre deux pleurs. Deux fois que je n'aurais pas pu la sauver… Et maintenant… Maintenant, il est trop tard…

Donald et Dingo échangèrent un regard affligé. Sora avait beaucoup culpabilisé de ne pas avoir protégé Alice des griffes de la Reine de Cœur et de Maléfique, deux ans auparavant. Et il disait vrai… Désormais, il était trop tard.

Mickey semblait assez ennuyé par le tour mélodramatique qu'avait pris cet entretien. Il tapa dans ses mains.

— Bref ! Donc voilà, Alice est morte. Votre mission est de vous rendre au Pays des Merveilles et d'enquêter sur les circonstances du meurtre : qui, comment, pourquoi, etc.

— À vos ordres, répondirent en chœur Donald et Dingo, en portant leurs… mains ?… à leurs tempes.

— Ah, et si possible empêchez un second meurtre.

— Quand devons-nous partir ? demanda Riku, qui tenait toujours Sora sanglotant contre lui.

— Maintenant, décréta le Roi.

Et cet ordre fut sans réplique.

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Et voilà... Un premier mort :D YEAH ! lol, pauvre Alice... Moi qui l'adore en plus, j'ose la tuer xD Bon, ça ne fait rien. _

_En espérant que ça vous a plu. Bisous !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Le Sourire du Diable

**Auteur : **Ghostly Doll

**Disclaimers :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Square et Disney, et blablabla...

**Pairing** : SoraxRiku, et autres…

**Raiting :** T

**Résumé** : « Le regard froid de l'homme en noir se posa alors sur sa proie. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais il adorait les défis. Et rien ne le détournerait de son but. » Quand une affaire de meurtre éclate, c'est Sora et Riku qui sont chargés de l'affaire. Mais les morts se multiplient, inexorablement. Les larmes aussi. Et l'amour s'en mêle…

**Warning :** Yaoi, mais pas trop présent dans ce chapitre. Ah, et attention, _**scène gore**_. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. On ne sait jamais.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis contente, je n'ai pas trop tardé avant de poster ! Mais en fait, la suite était déjà écrite quand j'ai posté le chapitre 1… C'est juste qu'elle était sur papier et que j'avais une flemme incroyable de recopier. Enfin bref. Et là, comme je suis déprimée, j'ai décidé de terminer pour pouvoir poster ce soir. Voilà !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mai Kei :** Oui, je l'ai mis ! Merci d'avoir mis une review alors que tu l'as déjà lue en perm, lol.

**Shirley no Gemini :** Sora a toujours besoin de Riku, c'est un pilier sur lequel il... s'appuie… Désolée xD' Ouais, Kairi n'est pas intelligente ! Même Sora le dit ! Merci pour ta review !

**NamMisa :** Arigatô Gozaimasu ! Oui, pauvre Alice… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envie qu'elle meure. Pourtant je jure que je l'adore ! Merci pour ta review !

**Serya-chan :** De la peine pour Kairi ? Ne t'embête pas, elle ne vaut pas cette peine xD OUI, VIVE L'AMOUUUUUUR ! (surtout entre deux mecs XP) Voilà la suite. Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Becca86 :** Mickey ne se sent concerné que par son ménage et la disparition des étoiles, de toute façon ;) Merci d'avoir reviewé !

**Tinople27 :** Waw, ma sœur a lâché Habbo dix minutes pour lire ma fic :o Merci =P

**DuncanHeart :** … J'ai dit ça, moi ? xD Zut, je dois avoir des troubles de la mémoire immédiate. Mais si, tes titres avaient de l'avenir, juju ! Surtout le « Peut-on s'aimer quand on enquête sur des cadavres pourrissants », ou quelque chose du genre =P Merci pour la review !

**FrostfromFire :** C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas souvent le Pays des Merveilles. Et c'est dommage, j'adore cet endroit ! J'avoue, je suis très antipathique par rapport à Kairi, mais je n'y peux rien, je la déteste. Désolée pour le bashing ! On ne la verra pas souvent de toute façon, du moins je pense. Merci beaucoup pour la review !

_Bonne lecture, et encore merci à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le vol jusqu'au Pays des Merveilles se fit sans problème majeur. Mis à part que Sora avait encastré Donald dans un mur pour pouvoir piloter le vaisseau gummi. Les passagers étaient tous silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient enquêter sur un meurtre. Ils espéraient pouvoir attraper le coupable avant qu'il ne recommençât.

Quand ils furent arrivés, ils sortirent du vaisseau et débouchèrent directement en bas d'un trou sans fin qui menait au centre de la Terre… Paraît-il.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Riku, qui n'était encore jamais venu dans ce monde étrange.

Avant même que l'un des trois autres n'ait pu répondre, le Lapin Blanc surgit littéralement de nulle part, en brandissant une énorme montre à gousset dont les aiguilles indiquaient dix-sept heures.

— Oh, par mes moustaches ! Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard ! cria-t-il avec affolement, en se précipitant dans le couloir dallé.

Riku resta immobile, la bouche ouverte, abasourdi.

— Un lapin… Avec une montre ?

— Le Lapin Blanc ! s'écria Sora sans surprise, en bon habitué. Vite, suivons-le !

L'argenté le regarda avec de grands yeux, se demandant visiblement si le châtain n'était pas un peu fou.

Les quatre compagnons s'élancèrent donc à la suite du rongeur. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le couloir semblait rétrécir, le plafond devenait de plus en plus bas… Et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à une porte aussi grande que Donald ! Ils durent se pencher pour pouvoir la franchir… Et arrivèrent dans une pièce aussi haute qu'eux. Ce qui était totalement incohérent.

Riku, qui n'y comprenait plus rien, lâcha :

— C'est vraiment bizarre ici.

— Et encore, t'as pas tout vu ! ajouta Sora en souriant de toutes ses dents. Regarde !

Le châtain s'accroupit près du mur du fond et enjoignit son ami d'en faire de même. L'argenté obéit avec curiosité…

— Mmph ! Veuillez je vous prie retirer votre genou de mon nez !

Riku faillit faire un bond de deux mètres en arrière en poussant une exclamation de surprise quand il entendit, un peu plus bas, une voix bougonne le tancer.

— Qui parle ?

— Le Bouton de Porte, évidemment. Et je tiens à vous rappeler que votre genou m'ennuie !

Riku, confus, recula légèrement puis se pencha pour faire face au Bouton de Porte.

— Vous… Parlez ?

— Cela ne se voit pas ? répliqua le Bouton de Porte avec mépris.

— Eh bien… Là d'où je viens, les Boutons de Porte sont plutôt silencieux et…

Sora décida d'intervenir dans cette conversation, quoique passionnante, pour parler de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là :

— En fait, nous devons nous entretenir avec la Reine.

— Et alors ? marmonna le Bouton de Porte, ne se sentant absolument pas concerné.

— Et alors, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser passer ?

— Vous êtes bien trop grands, voyons. Utilisez la bouteille.

Ah oui, la bouteille. Sora fit volte-face et trouva comme prévu la bouteille sur la table en verre. Il l'attrapa, retira le bouchon qui rebondit par terre et but une gorgée du liquide.

— Sora ! s'exclama Riku en son ami rétrécir, rétrécir, rétrécir… Jusqu'à faire la taille de la petite porte.

— Bois-en aussi, Riku ! hurla Sora pour se faire entendre des trois géants.

Riku se redressa sur ses pieds.

— C'est sans danger ?

Donald et Dingo confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. Riku inspira fortement, saisit la bouteille à son tour et but. Il reposa aussitôt la bouteille sur la table. Table qui semblait grandir, grandir, grandir… Le plafond s'éloignait…

Et brusquement, Riku se trouva aux côtés de Sora, qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. L'argenté le lui rendit, un peu crispé. Il n'aimait pas ce monde étrange et saugrenu où on pouvait grandir, rétrécir, où les Lapins avaient des montres et où les Boutons de Porte ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir.

Donald et Dingo les rejoignirent quelques instants après.

— Tu nous ouvres ? lança Sora au Bouton de Porte.

— « Tu nous ouvres, _s'il te plaît_ », le reprit le Bouton de Porte offensé, qui était d'humeur à emm… à ennuyer les gens, ce jour-là.

Sora leva les yeux vers le plafond qui lui paraissait si loin à présent, et répéta machinalement :

— Tu nous ouvres, s'il te plaît ?

— Non.

La réponse avait claqué, sèche et nette.

— Pourquoi ? s'indigna Sora.

— Hohoho. J'ai oublié de vous le dire, mais… Je suis fermé à clef.

Et le Bouton de Porte fit cette déclaration avec un grand sourire, triomphant et même légèrement sadique. Riku observait Sora avec inquiétude. Une veine battait sur la tempe de son ami qui commençait à perdre patience.

— Et où est-elle, cette clef ?

— Sur la table, répondit le Bouton de Porte sur un ton dégagé.

Sora regarda la table, et aperçut effectivement la clef à travers le verre. Mais il y avait un problème… La table était beaucoup trop haute !

— Sora, souviens-toi de ta Keyblade ! lui rappela Donald, ennuyé par toutes ces sornettes.

— Ah ! oui !

Sora eut un grand sourire victorieux à son tour et fit apparaître Chaîne Royale, qu'il pointa sur le Bouton de Porte. Un long faisceau lumineux jaillit du bout de la Keyblade jusqu'à la serrure, bouche du Bouton de Porte, qui se déverrouilla enfin.

— À la revoyure ! dit Sora avec satisfaction en s'engouffrant dans le passage, suivi de ses amis.

Le Bouton de Porte roula des yeux et décida de faire une sieste.

La porte se referma immédiatement derrière eux.

Riku regarda le paysage qui s'étendait devant ses yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Les prunelles de Sora s'écarquillèrent avec effroi.

— Couac ?! éructa Donald. Un labyrinthe ?!

— On va mettre des siècles à atteindre la Reine de Cœur, se lamenta Sora.

— Ahyuk, ça promet d'être amusant, fit Dingo, toujours optimiste.

Riku ne dit rien. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir créer un portail des Ténèbres pour arriver directement au Jardin Royal… Mais il ne possédait plus ce pouvoir. Dommage.

— Il serait si simple d'y remédier, susurra une voix bien familière dans son esprit.

— Tais-toi Ansem, marmonna Riku dans sa barbe.

Il ne voulait pas retourner dans les Ténèbres, même si une part de son âme en faisait et en ferait toujours partie. Il avait fait souffrir Sora à cause de ça. Et il avait même failli le tuer, lui, son meilleur ami. L'estomac de l'argenté se contracta à cette pensée. Il ne referait pas la même erreur. Il se l'était juré.

— Riku ! Tu viens ? lui cria Sora, quelques mètres devant, ses cheveux châtains dans le vent et ses yeux bleus étincelant comme des pierres précieuses à la lumière.

— J'arrive ! lança Riku en retour.

Et il courut rejoindre la tête de piques qui le gratifia d'un sourire craquant.

Non, pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait un trésor pareil.

* * *

— On a réussi ! hurla Sora avec soulagement, quand il vit ce qui lui semblait être la sortie.

Après deux bonnes heures de marche dans le labyrinthe – dues notamment au magnifique sens de l'orientation de Sora –, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Les quatre compagnons en avaient plus que marre de toutes ces haies vertes. Et ils étaient exténués. C'est pourquoi ils considéraient cette annonce comme elle le méritait, c'est-à-dire comme une nouvelle salvatrice.

Mais alors qu'ils franchissaient l'arche de verdure, une voix retentit derrière eux :

— Des têtes familières dans mon champ de vision ?

Tous se retournèrent ; ils ne virent d'abord rien. Puis, en levant les yeux, Sora aperçut comme un croissant de lune suspendu dans les airs… Des rayures roses et violettes se mirent à apparaître, et le Chat de Cheshire se matérialisa devant eux.

— Venez-vous pour prendre le thé ? demanda-t-il en souriant étrangement.

— Quoi ? Mais non ! répliqua Sora. Nous venons pour élucider le meurtre.

— Ah ? Vous tombez à pic, alors. Le procès vient de démarrer.

— Quel procès ? fit Sora, perdu.

— Celui du coupable, évidemment.

Les quatre amis en restèrent comme deux ronds de flan. Le coupable avait donc déjà été retrouvé ? Incroyable ! Le Pays des Merveilles avait beau être peuplé de fous, lesdits fous n'en étaient pas moins efficaces.

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse demander au Chat de Cheshire de plus amples informations, celui se volatilisa.

— Ça alors, murmura Riku. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se ferait distancer dans ce monde de dingues…

— Allons voir qui est le coupable, décida Sora.

Et ils firent volte-face pour pénétrer dans le Jardin Royal.

* * *

En effet, un procès était bel et bien en cours. La Reine vociférait du haut de son siège de juge, le Lapin Blanc lisait un long parchemin et des cartes-gardes étaient postées un peu partout… Mais, à la place de l'accusé, il n'y avait personne.

— Je ne comprends pas, lâcha finalement Sora. Qui est-on en train de juger ?

— Nous devrions aller demander à la Reine, suggéra Donald, bien que cette idée ne l'enchantât guère.

Sora approuva et s'avança d'un pas de conquérant vers le trône, ses amis le suivant en silence, soucieux de garder leurs têtes.

— Majesté ! appela le châtain.

— Qui êtes-vous pour oser m'adresser la parole sans y avoir été invité ? hurla aussitôt la Reine. Qu'on lui coupe la tête !

— Euh, non ! s'écria précipitamment Sora. C'est inutile !

— Mes ordres sont inutiles ? s'offusqua la Reine. Coupez-lui la tête !

— Non ! cria Sora. Je dois vous parler du meurtre d'Alice !

La Reine de Cœur se tut un instant et se calma légèrement.

— Pourquoi m'en parler ? reprit-elle, les sourcils toujours froncés. On a retrouvé le coupable ! Le procès est en cours.

— Mais… Il n'y a personne à la barre des accusés, osa timidement le châtain en essayant de ne pas se cacher derrière ses amis.

— Évidemment, il n'a pas voulu venir !

Riku commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de cette conversation de fous. Il s'avança à son tour et dit d'une voix forte :

— Et qui est le coupable ?

La réponse survint aussitôt :

— Le Chat de Cheshire !

Tous restèrent sans voix, et la Reine de Cœur reprit ses hurlements après les gardes, ne faisant plus attention à eux.

Sora avait la tête qui tournait. _Le Chat de Cheshire_ ? C'était ridicule, voyons ! Pourquoi aurait-il voulu tuer Alice ? Et comment s'y serait-il pris ?

— C'est impossible…

La Reine de Cœur s'interrompit et baissa sévèrement les yeux vers Sora.

— Jeune homme, sachez que _rien_ n'est impossible.

— Mais comment avez-vous _su_ que c'était bien le Chat de Cheshire ? insista Sora.

— À cause de son sourire.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Sora. En effet, le Chat de Cheshire était assez… Unique. Et donc, reconnaissable entre mille. Mais pouvait-on _vraiment_ faire confiance à des dingues ?

— Vous n'auriez pas des preuves ?

— La preuve est que je le dis ! tonna la Reine de Cœur, furieuse. Maintenant, disparaissez ! Hors de ma vue !

Les amis décampèrent dans la Forêt isocèle sans demander leur reste.

* * *

— Je ne comprends pas, murmura Sora en se laissant tomber sur une souche d'arbre.

— Cette saleté de chat a tué Alice, dit Donald, sombre. Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans.

— Pourquoi. Pourquoi _diable _aurait-il fait ça ? C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bizarre, mais…

— À moi il a semblé suffisamment bizarre pour commettre un meurtre, commenta Riku.

Sora le gratifia d'un regard outré et l'argenté s'empressa de se justifier :

— Je veux dire… Son sourire… Il était un brin psychopathe. Je le juge capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid.

— N'importe quoi ! protesta Sora. Et comment aurait-il fait ? Avec ses grosses pattes roses… !

Mais il se fit ignorer, car Riku et Donald s'étaient déjà mis à établir des théories tandis que Dingo les écoutait, l'air perdu. Sora serra les poings avec colère. Il avait l'impression d'être transparent, et il détestait ça. Même si tout semblait accuser le Chat de Cheshire, le châtain restait persuadé que ce n'était pas lui le coupable. Instinct du Maître de la Keyblade. Bien sûr, il ne savait pourtant pas _qui_ c'était réellement. Mais Sora le trouverait et l'arrêterait. Il se le jurait.

Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait prouver que le Chat de Cheshire n'était pas l'assassin. Mais comment ? Avec les deux autres têtes de mule et l'abruti, ce n'était pas gagné…

Soudain, il eut une idée. Le mieux était de _vérifier_ la possibilité que le Chat ait pu commettre ce crime.

Sora lança alors :

— Et si nous allions examiner le cadavre ?

Les trois autres levèrent la tête vers lui, choquée que Sora ait pu prononcer de tels mots. Le châtain répugnait également à faire ça, mais… Il n'avait pas le choix. Et ça faisait partie de leur enquête.

— Soit, répondit finalement Riku après un instant de réflexion. C'est une des étapes importante pour retrouver le coupable. Allons-y.

Donald et Dingo acquiescèrent gravement et tous revinrent sur leurs pas, retourner affronter la terrible Reine de Cœur. Elle était toujours en train de crier après des gardes. Sora s'approcha d'elle avec plus de réticence et lui fit une courbette un peu gauche.

— Euh, Majesté… Mes amis et moi voudrions voir le cadavre d'Alice.

Il attendit une explosion… Qui n'arriva pas. Et même, à son plus grand étonnement, la Reine de Cœur sourit. Certes, elle restait toujours aussi hideuse, c'était même à la limite du traumatisant. Mais c'était quand même un certain progrès. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chirurgie esthétique, ce serait moins laid à regarder…

Sora frissonna : c'était un sourire de pur sadisme.

— Bien sûr que vous pouvez, dit la Reine de Cœur. Il est là-bas, près de la cage.

Sora hocha la tête et avança dans la direction indiquée. Riku glissa sa main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement pour l'encourager. Un pâme sourire orna les lèvres du châtain, qui tremblait à l'avance. Ils firent deux pas de plus.

— … !

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge serrée. Un haut-de-cœur le secoua alors et il recula pour vomir dans un coin. Donald s'évanouit et tomba, les bras en croix, par terre. Dingo porta une main à sa bouche, mais il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'il eût compris l'horreur du spectacle. Riku, lui, avait pâli comme un linge. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se força à respirer calmement pour calmer sa nausée.

Le corps d'Alice gisait dans l'herbe. Cette position allongée pouvait laisser supposer qu'elle dormait, mais un seul coup d'œil permettait de savoir que ce n'était et ne serait plus jamais le cas. La robe bleue et le tablier blanc étaient trempés d'un sang encore frais, légèrement humide. Le rouge vif jurait affreusement sur la peau de porcelaine si blanche de la petite fille. En regardant un peu mieux, on pouvait voir que tout ce sang provenait d'un énorme trou dans la poitrine d'Alice, à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur. Où se aurait _dû_ se trouver le cœur serait plus exact. Car de cœur, il n'y en avait point. Les artères pendaient lamentablement hors de la blessure, ainsi que d'autres veines et boyaux sauvagement sectionnés.

C'était atroce.

Riku ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et avala une grande goulée d'air avant de s'accroupir près de la tête d'Alice. Il entendit alors un bruit étouffé près de lui et tourna la tête ; Sora venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Son teint était toujours un peu verdâtre, ses mains tremblaient, mais son regard était plus assuré.

— Ça va ? lui chuchota Riku avec inquiétude.

Sora hocha vigoureusement la tête et gratifia Riku d'un petit sourire en coin.

— Ça ira mieux quand on aura fini cet examen.

L'argenté approuva et reporta son attention sur le cadavre. Les cheveux blonds d'Alice trempaient dans le sang, mais le visage était dégagé. La peau était crayeuse, toute couleur l'avait quittée. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses lèvres étaient desséchées, avec quelques craquelures. Et ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus autrefois brillants de curiosité, étaient écarquillés de terreur.

La petite fille avait donc vu son assassin.

Sora ferma avec douceur les paupières sur les globes vitreux. Alice semblait plus paisible, ainsi. Elle avait dû tellement souffrir…

— Verdict ? demanda Riku.

— Il est évident qu'Alice a aperçu son meurtrier avant de se faire tuer, répondit Sora pensivement. L'ennui…

— L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'est plus là pour nous dire qui c'est, acheva sombrement l'argenté.

— Effectivement.

Donald, qui avait fini par se remettre de son inconscience, leur cria :

— Bon, vous avez suffisamment observé le cadavre, on peut s'éloigner ?

— Chochotte, marmonna Riku entre ses dents.

Sora le réprimanda d'une tape sur la main et l'argenté lui tira la langue avant de se relever. Il épousseta rapidement son pantalon, baissa les yeux vers Sora. Un tendre sourire éclaira son visage et il lui tendit la main. Le châtain sourit à son tour et attrapa les longs doigts pâles pour se redresser. Une fois sur ses pieds, il évita soigneusement le regard de Riku pour éviter de penser au courant électrique qui avait parcouru sa main quand il avait touché la peau de son meilleur ami…

— Conclusion ? demanda Donald, interrompant les pensées de Sora.

— Le meurtrier a le cœur bien accroché, avança Dingo.

— C'est sûr, confirma Riku avec dégoût.

— Mais rien ne prouve que c'est le Chat de Cheshire, intervint Sora.

— Rien ne prouve que ce n'est pas lui, contra l'argenté.

— Il n'aurait quand même pas pu tuer Alice de la sorte !

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Mais… Il n'en a pas les moyens !

— Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

Sora s'apprêtait à répliquer… Mais une image apparut comme un flash dans son esprit : _le Chat de Cheshire, se léchant ostensiblement ses griffes couvertes de sang, son éternel sourire de psychopathe accroché à sa face tel une menace…_

— Oh… murmura Sora en déglutissant.

— De plus, un crime aussi sanglant n'a pu être réalisé que par un animal, ajouta Riku, convaincu de la véracité de sa théorie.

— Couac ? Que signifient ces préjugés ridicules ? protesta Donald outré.

Dingo, lui, ne réagit pas vraiment. Il n'avait probablement pas compris.

Sora ne disait rien, encore trop choqué. Non… Le Chat de Cheshire, meurtrier d'Alice ? Quelle aurait été sa motivation ?

_Le plaisir de tuer _?…

À cet instant, le châtain _le_ vit, près de l'entrée de la Forêt Isocèle. Leurs regards se croisèrent : le sourire du Chat s'élargit, et il fit signe à Sora de la suivre.

Le châtain resta immobile quelques instants. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste du groupe : encore une fois, Riku et Donald se chamaillaient sous le regard bête de Dingo.

Sans attendre davantage, Sora partit à la suite du Chat de Cheshire.

* * *

— Euh… Hello ?

Silence.

Sora avança prudemment parmi les fleurs et les herbes géantes. Tout était si calme que c'en faisait presque peur. Mais Sora n'avait peur de rien… S'il tremblait un peu, c'est parce qu'il avait froid, voilà tout.

Il sentit du mouvement dans son dos et se retourna brusquement en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

— Qui est là ? cria-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Personne ne répondit, une fois de plus.

Sora regarda partout autour de lui, soupçonneux. Il était certain d'avoir entendu un bruit…

— Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

Sora sursauta violemment et leva les yeux vers un arbre, où le Chat de Cheshire était perché, souriant tranquillement.

— Euh, oui… Enfin non, plus maintenant, bafouilla le châtain en s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

— Alors, cherches-tu quelqu'un ?

— Vous m'avez fait signe de venir.

Le Chat sourit un peu plus.

— En effet. Je voulais savoir où en était le procès.

— Il n'a pas encore commencé, le coupable n'est pas présent.

— Oh. Quel dommage.

Et il continuait à sourire.

Sora essayait de garder un air neutre, afin de ne pas laisser voir au Chat qu'il supposait que c'était lui…

— Oui, quel dommage, répéta-t-il en écho.

— Et l'enquête ? Avance-t-elle ? s'enquit de nouveau le Chat de Cheshire.

— Je croyais que vous saviez tout, répliqua Sora, se souvenant de la première fois qu'il avait parlé au Chat.

— Exact. Mais pas tout à fait. J'avais dit : « Le Chat de Cheshire a toutes les réponses, mais ne les donne pas forcément ».

— Autrement dit, tu ne veux pas me les donner.

— C'est bien dit.

Sora bouillait de rage. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour tordre le cou de ce damné matou.

— Tu connais le nom de l'assassin d'Alice ? reprit-il en s'efforçant de rester calme.

— Oui, répondit le Chat.

— Tu connais ses motivations.

— Oui.

— Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

— Jusqu'au moindre grain de beauté.

— Et malgré tout… (Sora se força à ne pas piquer une crise de nerfs.) Tu refuses de me donner la moindre information ?

Les dents du Chat de Cheshire luirent.

— Oui.

— Je perds mon temps, marmonna Sora en commençant à faire demi-tour.

— Penses-tu que je sois le tueur ?

Le châtain se retourna. Le Chat de Cheshire lui souriait, encore et toujours. Sora ne songea même pas à mentir ou à nier ; de toute façon, le Chat avait toutes les réponses, il saurait probablement s'il mentait.

— Oui.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir suivi ?

Avant que Sora ne pût répondre, le Chat disparut dans un nuage de fumée et se matérialisa devant Sora.

— Ne crains-tu pas pour ta vie ? demanda le Chat, tout sourires.

Sora déglutit et raffermit sa prise sur sa Keyblade. Le Chat s'était redressé sur ses pattes arrières, et bien qu'il ne fût pas plus grand que lui, il semblait tout de même menaçant.

— C'est un homme en noir qui a tué Alice, déclara-t-il soudain.

Les yeux de Sora s'agrandirent de surprise.

— Un homme… En noir ?

« L'Organisation ? » songea-t-il. « Non… Impossible, ils ont tous disparu ! »

— Comment puis-je avoir confiance en toi ? fit le châtain avec méfiance.

— Tu ne peux pas, admit le Chat. Je suis fou.

— Alors je ne peux pas te croire.

— Pouvoir ou ne pas pouvoir… C'est la question, n'est-ce pas ?

Et sur ces dernières paroles, le Chat de Cheshire commença à disparaître, du bout de sa queue jusqu'à sa tête. Son sourire flotta quelques instants dans les airs avec de se volatiliser à son tour.

Sora resta paralysé. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Un homme en noir ? L'Organisation serait-elle donc derrière tout ça ? Mais ils étaient morts ! Comment était-ce possible ? Non, c'était n'importe quoi.

Mais alors, _qui_ ? Qui donc avait pu tuer Alice ? Et pour quelle raison ?

— Sora ? Où es-tu ?

Sora sursauta. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié ses amis, qui étaient en train de le chercher, d'ailleurs. C'était Riku qui venait de l'appeler.

— J'arrive ! cria le châtain.

« Un homme en noir… »

* * *

— Résumons-nous…

De retour dans le vaisseau gummi, les quatre amis rassemblèrent tous les éléments de leur enquête, Riku se chargeait de les écrire dans un carnet. En temps normal, c'était Jiminy Crickey le chroniqueur de leurs aventures, mais le grillon était retourné s'occuper de Pinocchio. Et Riku avait la plus belle écriture, c'était donc lui le secrétaire.

Après avoir retrouvé Sora, les compagnons étaient allés pour la forme interroger le Chapelier Toqué et son ami, le Lièvre de Mars, tous deux en pleine fête de non-anniversaire, comme d'habitude. Après leur avoir proposé du thé, ils durent changer de place et de tasse trois millions de fois au moins avant que Donald ne s'énervât et décidât qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien des deux lurons. Ils étaient donc retournés au gummi.

— Dans la liste des suspects, on a le Chat de Cheshire, dit Riku en relisant ses notes. Mais il n'a pas de mobile apparent.

— Sauf s'il a tué Alice pour le plaisir, rappela Donald.

— Oui. Comme arme, il aurait pu utiliser ses griffes pour déchirer la poitrine d'Alice et lui arracher le cœur.

— Et il ne s'est pas présenté au procès, ajouta Dingo.

— Tout le désigne, confirma Riku. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On va informer le Roi et…

— Une minute, interrompit Sora.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

— On n'est pas sûrs que ce soit vraiment le Chat de Cheshire, poursuivit le châtain.

— Mais qui d'autre aurait pu commettre le meurtre ? fit Riku, sceptique.

— La Reine de Cœur ? suggéra Dingo.

— Non, sinon elle lui aurait tranché la tête, répliqua Donald.

— Le Chat de Cheshire m'a parlé d'un homme en noir, avança prudemment Sora en guettant leurs réactions.

Qui furent plutôt diverses et variées.

— Couac ?! L'Organisation ?!

— Ahyuk, tu as parlé au Chat de Cheshire, huh ?

— Imbécile ! Et tu l'as laissé filer en le croyant bêtement ?!

Sora croisa les bras.

— Oui, j'ai eu des doutes au départ mais finalement je le crois. C'est plus probable.

— N'importe quoi, marmonna Riku en lui tournant le dos.

Les sourcils du châtain se froncèrent. Pourquoi Riku ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Lui, son meilleur ami, il ne le croyait même pas ! Frustré et déçu, Sora essuya d'un geste rageur des petites larmes qui perlaient à ses cils. Riku ne l'aimait donc pas plus que ça… Évidemment, il devait préférer les filles… _Imbécile !_

Une bouffée de colère envahit Sora, et il se mit à crier d'une voix aiguë à Riku :

— Eh bien si ce que je dis, c'est n'importe quoi, débrouille-toi tout seul ! Mince, à la fin !

Et le châtain fila comme une flèche dans la cale à l'arrière du vaisseau en claquant la porte. Il se laissa ensuite glisser au sol et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Elle commençait mal, cette foutue enquête…

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Et voilà, j'ai updaté. Désolée encore pour la scène gore (ce n'était pas si terrible… Si ?) mais il fallait que je la mette. C'est comme ça et pis c'est tout :D_

_Bisous à tous !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Le Sourire du Diable

**Auteur : **Ghostly Doll

**Disclaimers :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Square et Disney, et blablabla...

**Pairing** : SoraxRiku, et autres…

**Raiting :** T

**Résumé** : « Le regard froid de l'homme en noir se posa alors sur sa proie. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Mais il adorait les défis. Et rien ne le détournerait de son but. » Quand une affaire de meurtre éclate, c'est Sora et Riku qui sont chargés de l'affaire. Mais les morts se multiplient, inexorablement. Les larmes aussi. Et l'amour s'en mêle…

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais ! Ca fait des mois et des mois et des mois que je n'ai pas publié. Je suis sûre que vous n'attendiez même plus de suite, lol. J'ai finalement réussi à terminer ce chapitre… En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**NamMisa : **En fait, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais une description gore, et ça m'avait bien fait rire ! :D T'inquiète pas va, tout va s'arranger entre Sora et Riku. Normalement… Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé !

**Serya-Chan :** Non, il n'a pas été tendre du tout… C'était le but :D J'essaierai de caser d'autres passages sanglants de temps à autre ^^ Merci pour ta review !

**DuncanHeart :** Sora a le chic de détruire tous les scénarios ^^ Et merci !

_**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

  
**_

Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf sonnèrent.

L'homme en noir était tranquillement appuyé contre une colonne de marbre, au sommet d'un grand escalier de la même matière, démontrant la richesse des lieux. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait entendre des bribes de musique classique. Un bal avait lieu en ce moment même dans le palais. Le Prince, paraît-il, devait y trouver sa fiancée.

L'homme en noir serra les poings. Il l'avait déjà aperçue, la fille qui serait choisie comme fiancée. Mais plutôt brièvement.

Leur rencontre serait encore très brève, ce soir-là…

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'homme en noir, tandis que la grande horloge sonnait minuit.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, à présent.

— Non, attendez, ne partez pas ! Comment pourrais-je vous retrouver ? Je vous en prie, attendez ! cria soudain une voix masculine – celle du Prince, devina l'homme en noir.

Un nouveau son se fit alors entendre : le tintement du verre sur la pierre. C'était rapide et ça se rapprochait.

L'homme en noir se tenait près à agir.

Et là, _elle_ apparut. Son visage trahissait son affolement tandis qu'un nouveau coup sonnait. De ses mains fines, elle relevait les pans de sa robe de bal afin de courir plus vite, dévoilant par la même occasion ses deux petits pieds chaussés de pantoufles de verre.

— Attendez ! cria encore le Prince, plusieurs mètres derrière elle.

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête vers le Prince une dernière fois. Un rayon de lune caressa ses cheveux blonds…

Et tout s'enchaîna à toute allure.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux. Au ralenti, elle tomba, tomba, tomba… Et s'écroula au pied des escaliers. Une large flaque de sang se forma sous son corps, provenant d'un trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Une pantoufle de verre s'était décrochée et reposait à présent sur une des marches.

* * *

— Sora…

— Mmm… Riku ?

Sora cligna des yeux, encore somnolent, et regarda autour de lui. Visiblement, il s'était endormi dans la petite cale, toujours appuyé contre la porte. D'où les courbatures.

Et Riku était en train de l'appeler, derrière la porte.

— Sora, répéta doucement l'argenté.

— Petit-déj ? marmonna Sora en se frottant les yeux.

— Non, dit Riku en riant légèrement. On est arrivés au Château Disney.

— Mmm, acquiesça le châtain en retournant dans les bras si envoûtants de Morphée.

— Sora ? Sora… ? Tu t'es rendormi ?

N'obtenant plus de réponse, Riku s'inquiéta et ouvrit doucement la porte… Pour découvrir son ami roulé en boule sur le sol, sa jolie frimousse endormie, un filet de bave coulant du coin de sa bouche. L'argenté sourit tendrement. Sora était tellement mignon quand il dormait… Ou plutôt mignon tout court, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Délicatement, Riku le souleva avec ses bras musclés à la manière d'une princesse. Il s'immobilisa alors.

Le visage de Sora, si pur et si serein, accélérait le rythme cardiaque de ce pauvre Riku, tout ému, tandis que ses joues se coloraient d'une douce teinte rosée. Les yeux cyans commirent alors une erreur fatale : celle de regarder la bouche de Sora. Ladite bouche étant entrouverte, laissant échapper un souffle chaud et régulier.

Riku essaya d'oublier cette vision, de détourner son regard, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible… Alors il inclina son visage au-dessus de celui du châtain.

— Ça, c'est de ta faute, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, puis, lentement, abaissa ses lèvres vers celles de Sora…

— Riku ! Sora ! brailla soudain Donald à l'extérieur. Dépêchez-vous !

Riku eut un sursaut et recula son visage promptement. Avec un sourire triste, il chuchota encore :

— Regarde ce que tu allais me faire faire…

Et il sortit de la cale, toujours portant son Sora au Bois Dormant.

— Tu es tout rouge, Riku, remarqua Dingo. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Rouge, moi ? répondit Riku d'un ton faussement dégagé en rougissant de plus belle.

— Comme une tomate, renchérit Donald, narquois. Aurais-tu essayé de violer Sora ?…

Riku ouvrit la bouche pour jeter au canard une remarque bien acide, mais se retint de justesse et fit un mini-sourire.

— J'aurais bien voulu.

Et sur ces paroles provocantes, il quitta le vaisseau gummi pour rejoindre la salle du trône. Le Roi les accueillit avec empressement.

— Ah, vous voilà ! Mais… Sora va bien ?

— Il est juste endormi, le rassura Riku.

— Alors, réveille-le ! ordonna Mickey. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Riku hocha la tête et remit doucement Sora sur ses pieds, ce qui réveilla le châtain.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

— Racontez-moi tout ce que vous avez découvert au Pays des Merveilles, enchaîna le Roi, sans daigner répondre au Maître de la Keyblade.

Donald et Dingo entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle du trône et se hâtèrent de rejoindre le groupe. Mickey les salua d'un signe de tête pendant que Riku sortait son carnet de sa poche.

— Le coupable serait le Chat de Chesh…

— Non ! l'interrompit Sora, soudain réveillé. Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas lui !

Riku lui lança un regard exaspéré, que le châtain lui rendit copieusement avant de poursuivre :

— Majesté, j'ai parlé au Chat de Cheshire, et je suis presque certain que ce n'est pas lui. De plus, il a évoqué un homme en noir, et je…

— Un homme en noir ? s'écria le Roi avec surprise et intérêt.

— Oui, confirma Sora avec un hochement de tête énergique.

Le Roi commença alors à faire les cent pas, les mains croisées dans le dos. Son front était plissé par une intense réflexion.

— Mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui…

— Hélas oui, admit le châtain en se grattant la nuque. Mais c'est toujours un indice.

— Un manteau noir… Personne ne porte ça à part l'Organisation, poursuivit Mickey.

Quelle déduction inattendue. Même Donald y avait pensé.

— Mais ils sont tous morts, rappela Riku le rabat-joie, qui avait toujours du mal à accepter cette théorie.

— Non, justement, dit le Roi d'un air sombre.

Un silence ensuivit cette déclaration. Long. Lourd. Pesant. Un ange passa, puis deux, puis trois, puis tout les habitants du Paradis défilèrent, jusqu'à Walt Disney qui en profita pour faire un signe complice à Mickey et un pied de nez à Donald.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Sora était estomaqué.

— Quoi ? finit-il par lâcher.

— Les membres de l'Organisation XIII ne sont pas morts.

— Quoi ?!

Sora ne parvenait pas à prononcer un autre mot. Il était incapable de raisonner calmement. L'Organisation XIII, une bande d'illuminés à la recherche du pouvoir extraordinaire de Kingdom Hearts ; ils avaient tous été éliminés, Sora avait même dû en combattre plusieurs… Et le Roi _osait_ lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas morts ? Qu'il avait fait tout ça pour _rien_ ?

— Ça recommence comme avec Ansem, gémit le châtain en se penchant dans une position découragée.

Riku décida de prendre les choses en mains.

— Comment ça, ''ils ne sont pas morts'' ?

— Vois-tu, Riku, les Similis sont des êtres du Néant. Ils n'existent pas vraiment.

L'argenté hocha la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça. Où le Roi voulait-il en venir ?

— Donc, quand ils sont éliminés, il ne meurent pas vraiment non plus.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Pour être mort, il faut avoir été vivant un jour. Et leur existence, ce n'était pas vraiment vivre, puisqu'ils ne sont pas. Être ou ne pas être, tu vois…, précisa Mickey, intérieurement rayonnant de fierté d'avoir plagié Hamlet.

— Ils ne sont pas, donc ils ne vivent pas, donc ils ne meurent pas, répéta Riku qui commençait à comprendre le raisonnement du Roi. Mais s'ils ne meurent pas, que font-ils ?

— Ils disparaissent. Ils retournent dans le néant d'où ils sont sortis.

Riku réfléchit quelques instants. La théorie du roi Mickey était assez intéressante. Enfin… À peu près.

— Mais ils seraient capables d'en sortir ?

— Là est la question.

— De toute façon, nous parlons d'un cas hypothétique, rappela l'argenté. Puisque ce n'est sûrement pas l'Organisation.

— Peut-être pas l'Organisation, reconnut Mickey. Mais un homme en noir…

— Quoi ? Vous croyez à cette théorie, Majesté ? s'exclama Donald.

— Alors que c'est le Chat de Cheshire qui a dit ça ? ajouta Dingo.

— Un gros matou rose rayé complètement loufoque ? renchérit Riku.

Mickey leva une main pour obtenir le silence. Puis, il déclara :

— Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour savoir si le Chat de Cheshire est coupable ou non.

Sora se redressa avec espoir. Il y avait donc un moyen de prouver qu'il avait raison ! C'était rassurant. Il ne voulait en rien procéder à l'arrestation du Chat de Cheshire. Ni à qui que ce soit du Pays des Merveilles. Ils étaient fous, mais pas méchants. Sauf la Reine de Cœur, mais on s'en moque.

— Il faut…, dit Mickey gravement en ménageant le suspense. Attendre le prochain meurtre.

— QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre autres, choqués.

Le Roi soupira.

— Si un meurtre a lieu dans un autre monde, cela voudra dire que Sora avait raison, car les habitants des mondes ne peuvent pas voyager dans l'espace comme nous. S'il a lieu au Pays des Merveilles, c'est que c'était bien le Chat de Cheshire, et nous pourrons donc procéder à son arrestation.

Donald, Dingo et Riku hochèrent la tête. En effet, cela semblait un bon plan. Seul Sora se mordillait la lèvre avec nervosité.

— C'est juste, mais…, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Cela ferait un mort en plus…

— Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse d'une affaire de meurtres en série, le rassura Mickey.

— Oui, mais…

— De toute façon, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, sinon attendre.

Le châtain resta silencieux, mais ce plan ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il voulait arrêter les meurtres, pas attendre qu'un nouveau se produise !

Hélas, il était trop tard.

Tic et Tac arrivèrent en courant dans la salle du trône et se mirent à sauter partout en s'égosillant :

— C'est terrible ! Un nouveau meurtre a eu lieu !

Le Roi resta impassible, Dingo et Donald échangèrent un regard triste, Riku soupira et Sora, désemparé, ferma les yeux pour se retenir de fondre en larmes.

— Qui est la victime, cette fois ? s'enquit Mickey.

Son nom allait tout déterminer. La fin de l'enquête… Ou sa poursuite. Riku serra les dents en attente de la réponse.

— Cendrillon.

Sora rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de l'argenté, qui hocha la tête en signe de défaite.

— C'est clair… Ce n'est pas le Chat de Cheshire.

— C'est un homme en noir.

— Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, conclut le Roi avec satisfaction. Allez-y.

— À vos ordres !

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'au royaume de Cendrillon se fit dans un silence pesant. Ne pas avoir pu empêcher un second meurtre était un échec cuisant. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils parviennent à éviter un troisième…

Sora s'était blotti contre Riku pour oublier ses tristes pensées. Il était profondément affecté par ces morts. Sora aimait voir les gens heureux. Il lâcha un soupir et Riku baissa sur lui des yeux inquiets.

— Ça va Sora ?

— Bof, avoua le châtain.

L'argenté le serra plus fort contre lui en signe de protection et de réconfort. Il se doutait que Sora se sentait coupable. Il avait toujours été comme ça, à s'en faire pour les autres, à vouloir leur bonheur. Sora était pur et généreux, pas égoïste pour un munny. Il faisait toujours passer le monde avant lui. C'était un trait que Riku appréciait beaucoup chez son ami. Il ne voulait pas le voir malheureux.

Doucement, il ébouriffa les cheveux en bataille de la tête de piques.

— Ne t'en fais pas, va.

Sora acquiesça, mais Riku ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Les cheveux de Sora étaient doux au toucher. Et ce contact semblait plaire au châtain, qui avait fermé les yeux de contentement. Riku s'attendait presque à l'entendre ronronner. Il était tellement beau… Le cœur de l'argenté s'emballa. Il avait envie d'embrasser Sora. Cela faisait longtemps que cette idée trottait dans sa tête. Mais… Et si il était repoussé ? Et si ça brisait leur amitié ? Il pouvait tout gâcher… Juste avec un baiser.

Il fallait qu'il se contienne. Une vie de frustration était préférable à une vie sans Sora.

Il l'embrassa quand même, mais sur sa tempe. La peau était douce et parfumée sous ses lèvres. Sora rougit doucement, mais esquissa un sourire. C'était parfait… Ou presque.

— On est arrivés ! annonça Donald.

— Prêts à examiner un cadavre sanguinolent les amis ? demanda joyeusement Dingo.

Les trois autres le regardèrent de travers ? Cet humour était plutôt morbide… Et depuis quand Dingo était-il assez intelligent pour connaître le mot « sanguinolent » ?

Enfin, passons.

Ils sortirent du vaisseau gummi et se matérialisèrent devant une maison à l'allure ancienne et quelque peu délabrée.

— À votre avis, à qui appartient cette maison ? demanda Sora.

Ses amis secouèrent la tête en signe d'ignorance. Sora décida donc d'aller voir par lui-même. Il grimpa les marches des escaliers qui menaient au porche et frappa à la porte. Les autres s'empressèrent de le rejoindre.

À ce moment-là, la grande porte s'ouvrit et une femme à l'allure austère apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge bordeaux et tenait une canne à pommeau doré. Ses cheveux gris étaient relevés en une sorte de chignon. Elle semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

Sora fut frappé par la froideur de son regard. Les yeux verts et perçants étaient aussi glacials qu'un congélateur dans un igloo en hiver. Pouvait-elle tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid ? Sora hésitait, mais Riku en était persuadé. Il connaissait ce genre de regard, ce sourire faussement chaleureux mais qui n'atteignait pas les yeux. Il lui rappelait Maléfique.

— Bonjour, dit Sora en esquissant un sourire poli.

— Bonjour, répondit la dame en inclinant la tête.

Elle regarda les tenues de Sora et Riku en haussant les sourcils, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant Donald et Dingo.

— Que sont ces créatures ?

— Des créatures, nous ? s'indigna Donald.

— Des amis, s'empressa d'expliquer Sora. Madame, je m'appelle Sora, et voici Riku, Donald et Dingo. Nous voudrions savoir où se trouve le cadavre de Cendrillon.

Les yeux de la femme luirent et sur ses lèvres minces apparut un sourire de jubilation.

— Ah, oui. Il est encore au palais. Je pense qu'elle sera bientôt enterrée.

Cette perspective semblait la réjouir au plus haut point. Sora fronça les sourcils et interrogea avec hésitation :

— Est-ce que vous… La connaissiez ?

Le sourire s'élargit.

— Oh, certainement. Je suis – ou plutôt, j'étais – sa belle-mère.

« C'est elle », songèrent aussitôt les quatre compagnons. C'était connu, les belle-mères avaient toujours la manie de vouloir tuer leur belle-fille. Il suffisait de se souvenir du cas de Blanche-Neige.

« Ah mais non », pensa ensuite Sora après un instant de réflexion. Le Chat de Cheshire avait parlé d'un homme en noir ! Et comment cette femme aurait-elle pu aller dans un autre monde ? Ce n'était donc pas elle.

Mais les trois autres, sans avoir réfléchi davantage, avaient empoigné la femme sidérée.

— Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête ! clama triomphalement Riku.

— Oui, inutile de vous échapper, on vous tient ! ajouta Donald, qui voulait avoir sa part de gloire.

— Mais que faîtes-vous ? protesta la belle-mère. Lâchez-moi ! C'est un scandale !

— Lâchez-la ! cria à son tour Sora. Arrêtez, nous n'avons aucune preuve !

— Mais elle a dit qu'elle était la belle-mère de Cendrillon, fit remarquer Dingo, tout en arrachant la canne des mains de sa propriétaire – on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait les assommer avec.

Sora lui enleva à son tour la canne des mains. Dingo était bien trop maladroit pour qu'on lui laissât cet objet.

— Ce n'est pas une raison. Lâchez-la !

Les trois obéirent finalement, avec regret. La femme voulut en profiter pour rentrer chez elle mais Riku coinça la porte avec son pied.

— Pas si vite, Madame. Nous n'en avons pas encore fini.

— Mère ! Que se passe-t-il ? firent soudain deux voix à l'intérieur.

Et avant que la belle-mère eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement les deux plus horribles demoiselles de la création. La Nature ne les avait pas gâtées, elles étaient toutes deux plus laides l'une que l'autre. Et le ton criard de leurs voix n'arrangeait rien. D'autant plus qu'elles ne semblaient pas être dotées d'une grande intelligence.

Elles se figèrent net en voyant leurs invités.

— Ce sont vos filles ? demanda Riku à la femme en réprimant un sourire moqueur.

— Oui, répondit-elle froidement. Je suis Lady de Trémaine, et voici Anastasie et Javotte.

Les deux filles gloussèrent stupidement, tout en détaillant Riku et Sora du regard. Lesquels essayaient de ne pas montrer leur dégoût.

— Pouvons-nous entrer ? lâcha Sora.

Les yeux de Lady de Trémaine brillèrent furieusement.

— Ne pensez-vous pas qu'après ce que vous avez fait, je préférerais vous voir déguerpir d'ici ?

— Sans doute, mais ce n'était qu'une erreur justicière. Nous sommes ici en tant qu'enquêteurs, Madame. Nous sommes à la recherche du meurtrier de votre belle-fille.

Javotte et Anastasie ricanèrent de plus belle.

— Qu'est-ce qui est si marrant ? grogna Sora, agacé.

— Pauvre de vous, railla Javotte. Il va vous falloir enlever toute la suie si vous ne voulez pas vous salir les mains.

— N'oubliez pas d'enterrer Cendrillon avec son balai, ajouta Anastasie en pouffant de rire.

Sora était indigné.

— Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de votre demi-sœur ?

— Laisse, Sora, le temporisa Riku. Alors, pouvons-nous entrer oui ou non ?

Il leur fallut un quart d'heure pour obtenir le droit d'entrer, et un quart d'heure de plus pour que Donald et Dingo y aient droit aussi. Finalement, tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans le salon à prendre le thé.

— Ainsi donc, commença Riku, vous étiez la belle-mère de Cendrillon.

Son interlocutrice se pinça les lèvres. Depuis la scène sur le perron, elle se tenait sur ses gardes.

— C'est exact.

— Quels étaient les rapports que vous entreteniez avec elle ?

Riku avait ressorti son petit carnet et attendait les réponses, le crayon en l'air.

Lady de Trémaine sembla hésiter à répondre.

— Ils étaient tout à fait corrects.

Ses deux filles échangèrent un sourire complice. Riku restait sceptique. Sora, qui n'avait rien à faire sinon écouter, s'ennuyait royalement et rajouta encore une cuillère de sucre dans son thé. Donald et Dingo dodelinaient de la tête à chaque réponse.

— Vraiment ? insista l'argenté.

— Vraiment, répliqua la femme en plissant les yeux comme pour le défier de la contredire.

Riku nota assidûment dans son cahier, puis se leva du fauteuil en époussetant ses vêtements.

— Pourrions-nous voir sa chambre ?

— Oh oui, ce serait génial pour l'enquête ! s'exclama Sora en sautant comme un ressort, ravi de faire un peu d'exploration.

Lady de Trémaine plissa les yeux.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Pour voir quelle genre de fille c'était. Relever ce qu'il y a à relever. Vérifier si ce que vous nous avez dit s'avère vrai, assena Riku.

Lui et la vieille femme s'affrontèrent du regard. Sora retint son souffle. Il fallait que Lady de Trémaine accepte. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la forcer à lui montrer sa maison, ils étaient chez elle. La prochaine fois qu'ils auraient à enquêter sur un meurtre, ils demanderaient un mandat de perquisition à Mickey.

Finalement, on leur laissa l'autorisation de monter au grenier. Mais uniquement Riku et Sora. La belle-mère de Cendrillon ne voulait pas que des animaux salissent sa demeure.

Ainsi, les deux garçons montèrent, seuls. Leur ascension silencieuse leur mettait les nerfs en pelote. Chacun voulait parler, nul ne savait que dire. Riku mourait d'envie d'avouer à son meilleur ami les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Mais comment faire ? Par où commencer ? Que dire à la personne qu'on aime en secret depuis si longtemps ? Les mots arrivaient puis s'évanouissaient, sans qu'aucune phrase cohérente n'ait été construite. L'argenté prit finalement son courage à deux mains.

— Sora ?

Le châtain tourna vers lui ses grands yeux bleus, intérieurement soulagé que son ami ait brisé le silence. Les mots de Riku moururent dans sa gorge et il se détourna, cachant ses joues rouges sous ses longues mèches argentées.

— Je crois qu'il faut tourner par là.

Il désignait du menton une porte en bois, détonnant sur le mur richement tapissé.

Sora opina, mais ne pipa mot. Il trouvait Riku bizarre, ces derniers temps, et confusément, il avait l'impression d'être la cause de son étrange attitude. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi… Mais son ami posait sur lui un regard inhabituel. Comme s'il était fâché. Sora se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du manoir, les deux garçons restèrent stupéfaits. Etait-il possible qu'une princesse de cœur eût vécu dans un tel taudis ? C'était une petite chambre mansardée, qui ne contenait que le strict minimum, et encore, les meubles n'étaient ni beaux, ni neufs. Le seul point qu'on ne pouvait cependant pas critiquer était la propreté.

— Ouah, lâcha finalement Sora. C'est bizarre.

— Non, ça ne fait que confirmer notre soupçon : elle était détestée par sa belle-mère et ses demi-sœurs, dit Riku, les sourcils froncés.

— Mais ça ne fait pas de Madame de Trémaine la coupable.

— Non, c'est vrai. D'autant que cette femme n'aurait pas pu assassiner Alice. N'empêche… Si ce meurtre n'était qu'un hasard, on a une suspecte.

— Ouais. En attendant, il faut qu'on aille au palais pour examiner le corps de Cendrillon, murmura le châtain en plissant le nez d'anticipation.

Riku tapota son épaule avec un demi-sourire.

— Courage.

Sora tressaillit à ce contact et se dégagea en faisant mine de refaire ses lacets. Puis il se redressa, les joues empourprées, et partit à fond de train en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

— Bon, tu viens ?

* * *

Leur décision de partir tombait à pic, Lady de Trémaine semblait sur le point de les jeter dehors. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que Dingo renverse son thé sur son tapis.

Au palais, c'était la panique générale. Entre les bonnes qui pleuraient, les valets qui se rongeaient les ongles, personne ne put indiquer à nos héros l'endroit où se trouvait Cendrillon. Heureusement, grâce à leur sens de l'orientation, ils finirent par débouler dans la salle du trône, déjà occupée par le Roi, le Grand Duc et le Prince, ce dernier étant penché sur le corps d'une jeune fille.

Le cœur de Sora se serra tant le désespoir émanant de la scène était palpable. D'un pas hésitant, le jeune homme s'approcha du Roi.

— Euh, excusez-moi…

Le vieil homme le vit, et passé le premier instant de surprise, devint rouge de colère.

— Qui êtes-vous ? De quel droit venez-vous nous déranger ?

— Sire, ne jouez pas avec votre tension ! supplia le Grand Duc.

L'ignorant, le Roi continua en balayant la salle d'un large geste du bras :

— Ne voyez-vous pas que ce n'est pas le moment ?

— Pardonnez-moi, Sire. Nous… (Sora fit signe à ses amis de le rejoindre.) Nous sommes l'équipe d'investigation qu'on a mis sur le dossier de l'enquête… Au sujet de ce drame…

Le Roi se laissa retomber sur son trône avec abattement.

— Je vois. Eh bien… Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire…

Des grosses larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Sora murmura un remerciement et se tourna vers le Prince, qui lui aussi pleurait sur le corps de sa disparue.

— Votre Altesse…

— Je sais, fit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Il caressa encore une voix la joue froide de la morte, et, sans un regard pour Sora et ses amis, quitta la salle du trône à grands pas.

Les quatre compagnons se penchèrent sur le cadavre, non sans une grimace de dégoût. Le corps de Cendrillon était dans un état tout aussi déplorable que l'était celui d'Alice : poitrine béante, cœur arraché, regard terrorisé. Une de ses jambes était tordue bizarrement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? s'étonna Sora.

— On dirait qu'elle est tombée, répondit Riku en se grattant pensivement le menton. Tu sais, comme dans des escaliers.

— C'est là qu'on l'a retrouvée.

Ils firent volte-face. C'était le Grand Duc qui avait parlé. Il se tordait les doigts tout en jetant des coups d'œil craintifs au Roi.

— À minuit, elle a quitté le Prince et s'est enfuie… Le Prince l'a poursuivie, et finalement, il l'a retrouvée… Assassinée… Au bas des escaliers de l'entrée. Il n'y avait personne… Personne n'a rien vu. La théorie de l'accident ne tient pas, personne ne peut perdre son cœur rien qu'en tombant… C'est incompréhensible, conclut-il tristement.

— Et impossible à résoudre, ajouta Donald, dépité.

— Impossible n'est pas Disney ! clama Sora, qui refusait de se laisser décourager. Nous allons rentrer pour le moment et faire le point. Rien ne nous empêchera de revenir pour approfondir notre enquête.

— Très juste, approuva Riku. Nous…

Il fut soudain interrompu par un grand cri d'effroi.

Tous se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où ça venait, et virent une petite servante toute tremblante pointer le plafond en pleurant.

— Je… Je passais et je… L'ai vu… Sauter…

Elle fut incapable d'en dire davantage et éclata en énormes et violents sanglots. Sora et Riku levèrent les yeux…

Et découvrirent, horrifiés, le corps du Prince, pendu à un lustre par une corde.

— Est-ce que c'est encore l'assassin ? demanda Donald avec inquiétude.

— Non, Donald, fit Riku, lugubre. Cette fois-ci, c'était un suicide.

Sora baissa la tête.

* * *

**_Merci beaucoup pour votre patience. J'espère que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps pour publier le prochain chapitre !_**


End file.
